What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Frosty the Snowman 2
Frosty the Snowman 2 is a 2016 American direct-to-video seasonal animated musical fantasy comedy film which is the legitimate sequel to DreamWorks-Rankin/Bass 1969 animated holiday classic film Frosty the Snowman, which is the first time to be fully and officially produced by DreamWorks Animation and the studio's first film to be based on a Rankin/Bass property after DreamWorks Pictures acquired Classic Media, with the inclusion of re-acquiring the four animated films produced by Rankin/Bass Productions for DreamWorks Pictures from 1964 to 1971. In this film, set a year after the events of the first film, Frosty returns in Christmas season for reunite Karen and her friends, at the meanwhile, Majesty Meow plots to take over the town, along with the help of another cat called the Catfather. With the fate of the town at danger, Frosty and Karen have to find a way to stop the cats. The film was directed by Van Partible (the creator of Johnny Bravo), and co-directed by Jules Bass, who was also a producer, and Paul Coker, Jr., a greeting card artist and cartoonist for the MAD magazine, who returned to be charge of drawing the characters and backgrounds, and also was hired to make storyboard art for the film. It featured the voice of Wallace Shawn, Elsie Fisher, Christopher Plummer, TBD, and narrated by Garry Marshall, which was one of his last voice roles before his death four months before the film's release. The film was dedicated to Arthur Rankin, Jr., who passed away at the age of 89 on January 30, 2014. Plot TBD Cast * Wallace Shawn as Frosty the Snowman * Elsie Fisher as Karen * Christopher Plummer as Majesty Meow * * * * Walt Dohrn as the Catfather * * * * * * * Garry Marshall as the Narrator Professor Hinkle from the first film makes an non-speaking cameo. Production Development of a sequel to Frosty the Snowman (1969) had pitched in 1970, with the joint venture between DreamWorks Animation and Rankin/Bass Production in that time, which would be the first time for DreamWorks to produce a sequel. The early attempt of the sequel would set a story about how Frosty is living his life at the North Pole and miss his old friends, which he decides to take a visit during the Christmas wintertime, which he did, where he then got his own girlfriend created by his friends. However, Majesty Meow tricks Jack Frost by making a deal with him to steal Frosty's magic hat to him. In 1974, however, the reason for its cancellation is both Rankin/Bass and DreamWorks decided to end their partnership deal after General Electric bought out all the rights to four Rankin/Bass feature films produced by DreamWorks. Afterwards, Rankin/Bass then independently produce Frosty's Winter Wonderland for the ABC network in 1976, which the plot of the special was different from DreamWorks' version. TBD Trivia *The sequel is not counting on other Frosty the Snowman sequels, due to them being stand-alone specials and films. *The Catfather character is a parody of the Godfather from the crime film franchise of the same name. * This is marked as DreamWorks last animated film produced and released during the studio's SKG era (not counting the 2017 animated films The Boss Baby, Sunnie Lite, The Smurfs: The Lost Village and Captain Underpants). * Quotes * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- (After his failed attempt to find his friends while playing hide and seek, Frosty sits on a hollow log, feeling concerned, alongside with Hocus Pocus) *'Frosty: '''Oh gee, Hocus, I tried everywhere to look for the kids. I feel like I'm about to give up. I know they're hiding somewhere, but I wonder where they are? (''then Hocus turns to discover a paper hanging on a tree and chatters to Frosty to communicate) What is it, Hocus? What did you saw? (Hocus points him to the paper) Huh? (he walk close to the paper) It's sort of kinda.... a note. Wonder who is from? (he picks the paper and starts reading) "Dear snowman, if you found this note upon wondering to know where your friends are, including the little blond-headed friend of yours, I captured them and took them hostage to the old factory, on top of the mountain, over the woods. So I dare you to go there and look for them before your luck runs out if you are desperate to see them again. So please don't waste your time for rescue them, after all, I'm waiting for you to do so." (gasps) Oh, my gosh! Hocus! Karen and the other kids are kidnapped by some unseen source! (Hocus chatters frantically) Well, I don't know who would do that, but this note's right, we must head off for them right away! It's the only way to find out who. Come on! ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- Category:Christmas films